1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Graphical User Interface (GUI) of a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a GUI on an Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display of a device for reducing an image sticking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a static image is displayed on a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for an undesirably extended period of time, the so called image sticking effect can occur. In a case of a Thin Film Transistor-LCD (TFT-LCD), the sticking of the liquid crystal to a static image causes a temporary ghost image, while it is caused, in Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED), by the reduction of the emitting efficiency of the pixels emitting lights for presenting a specific image as time progresses.
More specifically, AMOLED is a self light emitting device including red, green, and blue pixels, and their brightness decreases as the accumulated display time is prolonged.
FIG. 1A is a graph illustrating decreases in brightness of red, green, and blue pixels as accumulated display time is prolonged according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the brightness of all of the red, green, and blue pixels decreases as time progresses, and the brightness of the blue pixel decreases relatively fast as compared to the red and green pixels.
More particularly, in a case of a high-gray image, all of the red, green, and blue pixels are emitting light and, as the light emission time is prolonged, the brightness of all of the red, green, and blue pixels decreases such that, when the image is changed, the image sticking effect occurs.
FIG. 1B illustrates an example of an image sticking effect according to the related art.
Referring to part [a] of FIG. 1B, in a state where a high-gray image is displayed in a first region 11 while a relatively low-gray image is displayed in a second region 12, if the gray image identical with that in the first region 11 is displayed in the second region 12, a temporary ghost image appears in the first region 11, as shown in part [b] of FIG. 1B. This is because the brightness decreases faster in the first region 11 than in the second region 12.
The stuck image inconveniences a user even when a certain application is executed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a display device that is capable of reducing the image sticking effect caused by displaying a static image for an undesirably extended period of time.